


Winter

by AlexusOnFire



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexusOnFire/pseuds/AlexusOnFire
Summary: Entry for the Madam Spellman 2020 ChallengeWeek Three: WinterPoetry again, also from Lilith's perspective.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Madam Spellman 2020 Challenge





	Winter

**Author's Note:**

> Blame my seasonal depression for the sad mood... whoops

_The cold seeps under my skin,  
Icy as the day you chose him._

_You always had this fire in you,  
One that never matched the winter's chill._

_He stole that from you, my love.  
From us._

_Knife in hand, crown on head,  
I watched you give yourself away._

_Snowflakes swirling in my eyes,  
Watching the only creature I could ever love_

_Leave. ___


End file.
